Make Me Famous: A None Elimination Story
by AliveInParis
Summary: THIS IS NOT AN ELIMINATION STORY! 22 Teens are picked to be put on TV and monitored for 3 months. Watch the conflicts unfold.
1. The Cast

Here is an updated cast. I loosened up and reconsidered some of the other entries.

**-Girls- **

**Eliza "Liz" Whitman, 17, The Mischievous Socialite (Sarcastic Spirit) **

**Chloe Saunters, 17, The Creepy Lonely Chick (GwendolynD) **

**Megumi "Meg" Deller, 17, Daddy's Little Devil (MewMewApple101)**

**Jessica "Pitch" Clancy, 16, The Free Spirit (dragonflowercool) **

**Jasmine Hart, 16, The Intellectual Perfectionist (dramaglitz) **

Andrellia "Andy" Anderson, 17, The Spazzy Caffeine Addict (DaxBusterLove34SpazzyAlly)

Bailey Hill, 16, The Spaced Out Loner (AbstractLaughing)

Maya R. Gallahager, 17, The Manga Geek (my-dear-fangirl)

**Erika "Eric" Tailoe, 15, The Music-Loving Dork (Ducktape980)**

**Rylin "Ironheart" Gatcher, 17, The Clumsy Fanatic (Tornography)**

**Valerie "V.D." Dago, 17, The Playful One (dragonaqua) **

**-Guys-**

**Alistair Iblis, 18, The Fallon One (King Kubar)**

**Souun "Monk" Houjo, 18, The Silent Pacifist (Kunnaki)**

**Zakk Blythe, 18, The Funny Metal Head Rocker (Another Dead Hero)**

**Brandon "BLaCK HawK" Blackhurst, 17, The Anti-War Rapper (Can't Spell Beautiful)**

**Neal "Marshie" Marshall, 16, The Guy Everybody Likes (Drill Flash)**

**Eddy "Don" Enzio, 18, The Mafia Thug, (TDI 4 Ever)**

**Danny Williams, 17, The Statistics Freak (Luner Hale)**

**Blake "Legit" Hall, 16, The Pro Gamer (FocusStories)**

Jerald "Booth" Burning, 18, The Smart Guy (mentosgoboom)

Austin Houston, 16, The Country Hick (IlykshoppIng)

Thomas 'Salvatore Vincenzo' Caruso, 17, Guido Tough Guy (niko56) 


	2. Introduction to Destruction

A/N:

Hey, Internet. How's it going? Just kidding. I don't really care.

Anyways, it's here. The very first post of Make Me Famous. Now, since I last updated I have been doing a lot of thinking and I have decided to make some small and complicated changes.

**First off, you all should know this is a Non-Elimination Story. None of your characters will be at any risk of being kicked off. Isn't that amazing? They have to deal with each other until Chris figures out what to do with them. Well, actually until what I figure out what to do with them.**

**Secondly, there are no challenges. Bummer, right? Not really. This story is going to focus on how they interact with each other, whether it is good, bad, awesome, or sexy. **

**Don't worry there is a point.**

**Lastly, pairings have not been decided. Nor will they be permanent. If a character will be paired up, it will not last forever. They will break up and find a newer or better way to be exposed of LIVE TV. Not that they want to. **

**So, here it is. **

- Make Me Famous -

By AliveInParis

Chapter One

Introduction to Destruction

The camera shows our host, Chris McLain, standing in front of a large white building. The buildings, made up of mostly pillars and brick, had 3 large, dark windows that covered most of the 3 walls they were on. It also had several trees and assortments of exotic bushes and flowers. Out in front was a shallow river that flowed from a large waterfall that sat near the entrance of the building. The river flowed to and around a large metal sign that read "Make Me Famous." Four fire posts stood to the side of the sign and in front stood Chris.

Smiling his regular smile and brushing his hand through his hair, he introduced himself, "What's up? I'm Chris McLain. Host of the new Reality series, Make Me Famous."

Chris walked into the building, and the camera followed into a large white room. The inside was laid with red velvet carpet and was separated into sections. The first section, by the front door, had a large granite fountain of Chris holding up a camera. The water of the fountain was exiting the camera and landing into a rock bed then back to the camera.

The Second section was a living room, complete with white, circle shaped chairs, a black oval table, potted plants, and a hanging chandelier.

Next to it was a kitchen. The kitchen had black granite countertops that matched the large black cupboards, and the black mini fridge. It was complete with a stove, dishwasher and a sink. Already placed on the counter were assortments of snacks and beverages for the campers to enjoy.

The camera turned back to Chris who was leaning on the shoulder of the fountain. He was smiling again.

"Here's the deal," He began, standing straight up, "22 teens will becoming to stay at this luxurious boarding home for the next 5 months. They will be monitored constantly and every action they take maybe help of destroy them in the end. At the end of the 5 months I will take the teens and make a movie with them. Not everyone will have a large role though. Some might have minor roles or roles that don't even matter."

The camera changes and shows Chris, once again, in front of the sign outside of the building.

"After making the movie, they will be at the red carpet premier and sign autographs for all their fans. Let's meet our 22 teens, right now on Make Me Famous!"

-Intro Theme-

(Still trying to find the right song. If you have any suggestions for this song PM me.)

-End Intro-

"Welcome back to Make Me Famous! Let's now meet our 22 teens who will be staying here."

The Camera turns around to show a long black limo pull up. Stepping out of the back is a peach skin, 17-year-old girl. She is wearing an emerald green t-shirt, jean shorts, and black n' white running shoes. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair that hung just past her armpit. Some short strands of hair framed her pretty, flawless face. She glimpsed around at the building with her emerald green eyes as the driver got her bags out of trunk. She tall for her age and was slim with a slight hourglass shape.

"Hey there, Eliza," Chris said forcing a smile at her.

A couple of interns came and took her bags inside the building as she walked over to Chris.

"Hey, Chris." She said her eyes staring at his hair. "Got enough hair gel on there?"

"What?"

"I'm just pulling your leg, Chris."

"Alright? Anyways, could you please wait inside for the others?"

"No Problem." She smiled and walked into the large white building.

Soon enough, another black limo pulled up. Stepping out of this limo was a sickly pale, well-formed 18-year-old boy. He was tall, athletic and was wearing a pure white shirt styled with a cross stretching the entire cloth tucked into his pants, he was also wearing Military issue camouflage pants, a plain black belt, and combat boots. He had an ash blond Caesar cut for his hair. He sighed as he stepped out of the vehicle.

He watched as the interns came for his bags.

"Alister, what's up?" Chris said in a nice welcoming tone.

Alister, not paying attention, looked up at him. "What?"

"I said, 'What's up?'"

"Oh, sorry. Um… the sky I guess."

"You okay, there?"

"Yeah. Do I just head inside?"

"Yeah, go ahead."

Alister nodded and walked past Chris and into the building, just as the next limo showed up.

The next teen is a pale, 17-year-old, girl who looks very thin and frail. She's wearing long black woolen coat, with several pockets everywhere and several large buttons. The coat is massive on her and practically hangs off her. Underneath is a white flowing dress with a thick dark blue stripe on the right side of it dark, along with it she wears blue high-tops that were not laced up, they were completely undone. She had long wispy, ivory hair

That hung loosely down her face.

She held a small black journal to her chest as she stared at the ground. She walked toward the building, completely ignoring Chris who only said, "Hi, Chloe."

The next limo came and left leaving a slim, Asian boy standing next to his bags, which the interns took. He had a completely shaved head and was wearing an orange robe with a black cloth tied at his waist. This confirms that he is a black belt in Karate and another unknown fighting style. He wears no shoes though? So strange.

He walked straight by Chris before he even noticed him. Chris looked back and yelled, " Good to see you too, Souun."

The next limo came and dropped off scrawny girl with long brown hair with a red streak and bangs. Her hair was in a high ponytail that goes mid-back with the red streak sticking out like a sore thumb. She was wearing a short-sleeved animal jacket with a black tank top underneath, black red and blue skinny jeans, and black high top converse.

She was smiling and sucking on a lollipop. She watched the interns take her bags inside when Chris said, "Hey there, Megumi."

"Hey," Megumi cheered just before tripping on the pavement.

"Oh, you okay?"

"Yep, I'm fine," she said getting up.

"Okay, but before you trip again, go ahead inside."

Megumi giggled and headed inside.

The next limo pulled up and a tall, average sized, 18-year-old, white male stepped out. He has bushy black hair and is wearing a big black n' white "Black Label Society" hoodie that's unzipped to show a black "Full Metal Jacket" t-shirt under it. He is also wearing very baggy camo trip pants and black boots.

"What's up Zakk?" Chris called out as the interns took his bags.

"Nothing much," Zakk said staring at his hair, "You got enough hair gel on there?"

"It's too late someone already did that joke."

"Dammit, I have been waiting for so long to say that to you."

"Well, at least you go too. Now, go ahead inside."

"Alright."

Zakk left just as the next limo arrived.

Out of the limo came a skinny, fair skinned, 16-year-old girl. She has straight brown hair that goes down to her mid-back and she is wearing a blue shirt, white pants and no shoes. She glanced around with her golden eyes and casually walked up the pavement.

"Hey there, Jessica!" Chris called.

"Hi, Chris," Jessica said hugging him and continuing to walk inside.

An average 17-year-old boy stepped out of the next limo. He had short, brown, messy hair and was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a thin gray jacket with blue baggy jeans and black skate shoes. He adjusted his blank white hat as he walked up the pavement.

"What's going on, Brandon?" Chris asked the boy.

"Nothing much." Brandon answered glancing at all the plants around. "You know you have poisonous plants here right?"

"I picked poisonous plants?"

"Yeah. They are poisonous, but you picked them cause they look good." Brandon said pointing at several of the plants.

"Oh. You a plant person?"

"Yeah. I like nature. It's cool."

"Huh."

Brandon adjusted his hat then removed it before he entered the building. Soon the next limo arrived dropping off a thin, ivory skinned, 16-year-old girl. She is wearing a grey n' blue plaid "School girl" style skirt that reaches to the upper thigh with a white ox-ford t-shirt and grey ballet flats. She also had elbow length, wavy black hair that looked extremely neat and tidy.

She began to study the building with her hazel eyes. The look of the place made her smile.

"Very well done, Chris." She said walking up to him. "I assume my lawyer talked to you about a suitable place for the others and I to stay."

"Of course, Jasmine." Chris said forcing a smile he did not want to show. "Your lawyer was very clear about what was acceptable and what wasn't."

Chris shifted his stance nervously. Jasmine watched his eyes. They were darting around like some kind of trapped fly.

"Good," She smiled, fixing her posture. "I'll be sure to tell my lawyer that you did as he instructed."

Chris nodded, and Jasmine continued inside. When she left he let out a sigh of relief, but soon perked up for the arrival of the next teen.

Once again a limo dropped of another teen. This one is the type of guy everybody likes. 16-years-old, athletic, and tan, this boy stepped out of his limo smiling. He had short, messy black hair and was wearing a red hoodie, a black undershirt, holy jeans, and white converse high tops. He thanked the driver and the interns who took his bags. All of them smiled in return.

"What's up, Neal?" Chris said smiling again.

"Nothing much, Chris," Neal said in return, "How are you?"

"I've been better."

"Rough teens?"

"Yeah."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. Maybe you can perk them up?"

"Heh, maybe. I'll try."

Neal headed inside just as another limo came. Out of this limo came a 17-year-old girl with long brown, messy, curly hair. She is wearing a neon orange formfitting tee that says, "I'm so freaking cereal!", grey skinny jeans, neon green converse, and rainbow jelly bracelets.

"What's up everybody?" She yelled as she hopped out of the car. No one was there to hear her but Chris. "Oh, Heh Heh. Silly me!"

"How you doing, Andy." Chris asked smiling.

"Pretty good!" She said giving him a hug.

"Okay then." Chris removed himself from her grip. "Why don't you go ahead inside and wait with the others?"

"Okay." She giggled. "Later Chris."

Andy left and the next limo pulled up. This time it dropped off an 18-year-old Italian boy. He slowly climbed out of the limo and adjusted his purple tie that lied underneath a light purple plaid shirt. He was also wear black dress pants and black dress shoes. He had straight, short cut hair with some peach fuzz on his face. He was a little on the large side, but don't mistake him for a fool. He was incredibly tough.

"Welcome, Eddy." Chris said, welcoming the thug. "How's it been?"

"It's been well," Eddy answered. His eyes darted from side to side. "Where's the rest?"

"Their inside," Chris said pointing to the building. "Why don't you head in?"

Eddy nodded and walked inside.

Soon the next teen arrived but not in a Limo. They arrived in a black van. The driver of the van stepped out, opened the large double doors in the back, and lowered a ramp. Chris stood confused and then, rolling out of the back, came a 16-year-old Caucasian girl in a black wheelchair. She had long black hair that, if she could stand, reached to her waist. She was wearing a white "Dance Gavin Dance" band tee, black jeans and black converse. She was very pretty.

"Welcome Bailey." He said in a nice calm voice. He held back every single one of his questions about the wheelchair. "How was your trip?"

"It was great," She said rolling her way up the pavement. "Thank you for sending the van."

"Your welcome. But, may I be honest?"

"Go ahead."

"When you asked for a van to bring you, I thought you just didn't like Limos. I didn't know that-"

"I was a cripple." She interrupted. Her voice sounded irritated.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a smile. She wasn't as irritated as she sounded. "So, do I just head inside?"

"Yeah. Do you need an intern to open the door for you?" He asked regretting his question.

Bailey knew he didn't mean it rude. She answered smiling, "That would be nice."

He nodded and Bailey left.

Soon enough another limo arrived. It dropped off a skinny, 17-year-old, pale boy with short curly brown hair. He was wearing A blue polo shirt, dark blue jeans, non-matching fluffy socks, and worn-out grey flat shoes. He literally looked socially awkward.

"How you doing, Danny." Chris asked.

"I'm doing okay." He said. "Where do I go?"

Confused, Chris answered, "Inside?"

"Okay, thank you." Danny hurried inside.

"That was weird," Chris said to the camera as the next limo arrived.

The limo dropped off a 17-year-old girl with black hair and purple streaks. She was wearing a Black shirt with the Autobot mark on it, jean jacket, and baggy black pants. She had freckly Irish skin and was hold a couple of Manga comics close to her heart.

"Welcome, Maya." Chris said smiling.

"Thanks, Chris." She said walking by.

She left very quickly and soon the next limo came. It dropped off a tall, thin, 16-year-old boy. He had shaggy black hair combed over his left eye. He was wearing a black, zip up hoodie with the word "Legit" on the back in white. He was also wearing black jeans, a blank black undershirt and black vans. As he stepped out of the limo he put on black square, horn-rimmed glasses and put on black leather gloves.

"What's up?" He said. "Names, Legit."

"Yeah, welcome Blake." Chris said.

"Please. Call me Legit." Legit said pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Alright?"

Legit grabbed his gray, single-strapped backpack from the backseat of the limo and made his way to the door. An intern offered to take his backpack, but Legit refused.

Soon, the next limo arrived. This limo dropped off the youngest teen to be on the show. She was 15-years-old, pale, and curvy. She had bouncy, curly luscious red hair tied back in a tie dyed bandana. Along with it she was wearing an orange T-shirt with black sleeves that go to her elbows, a pair of black driving gloves, baggy blue jeans, and black converse. She also is wearing a pair of big, black headphones. Her headphones were blaring and she completely ignored Chris when he introduced her.

"Alright." Chris said as she walked away. "See you later Erika."

As quickly as it came, the next limo left leaving behind another teen. This boy was 18-years-old, skinny and white. He had medium length, shaggy black hair and was wearing tan pants, black shoes, a blue shirt, and a black jacket. He was also wearing glasses but he took those off. It seemed like he doesn't like his glasses.

The interns came and quickly took his bags, which made him jump. He didn't see them walk up.

"Little jumpy, Booth?" Chris asked the boy.

"Yeah," Booth said watching the interns take his bags.

"Welcome to the Make me Famous building." Chris said not knowing what to say.

"It's nice."

"Yeah. Go ahead and wait inside with the others."

"Alright."

Booth went inside and the next limo arrived dropping off a 17-year-old, skinny, white girl. She had short black close-cropped hair and was wearing a red spandex shirt with a black diagonal bold line on it. She was also wearing baggy snow camo jeans, and graffiti-tagged black sneakers, along with a black ski cap. She looked very tomboyish.

"Welcome, Rylin." Chris said to the Tomboy.

"Hello, Chris." She said back. "Nice place."

"Thanks." Chris said proudly. "Came from the money TDI made."

"Nice. Did you hire a better chef?"

"No. Chef is still here. And by the way, he isn't a bad chef."

"Uh huh. Well, later Chris."

Rylin left and the next teen arrived. Out of the limo came an average, slightly muscular, 16-year-old boy. He had long, floppy, dirty blonde hair. He was wearing a white tee shirt with dirt stains on it, dirty jeans and tennis shoes. He had what looked like an extreme farmers tan.

"What's up, Austin." Chris said to the Country hick.

"Nutin much, Chris." He said.

"Do you wanna wait inside with the others?" Chris asked.

"Sure. I guess so." Austin left and the next limo arrived.

A 17-year-old, slender girl climbed out of the limo. She had long red hair with purple streaks and she was wearing a purple t-shirt, with orange jeans, and black tennis shoes. She had a bored expression on her face as she walked up the pavement.

"Hello, Valerie." Chris said as the girl walked up.

"Hi, Chris." She said.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just bored."

"Heh. Okay. Go ahead inside to find something to do."

"Alright." Valerie left and Chris prepared for the last teen.

The final limo and a strongly built, 17-year-old boy climbed out of the limo. He was very tanned and he had dark, greased back hair. He was wearing a tight T-shirt that says "Love Italy" in red, white, and green. He was also wearing shorts, Nike shoes, and dark sunglasses. Around his neck he was wearing a gold chain with a pendent on it.

"What's up, Thomas?" Chris welcomed the large boy.

"Nothing much, man." Thomas said walking past him into the building.

As Thomas walked away, the cameras followed him. Thomas walked into the building and stopped at the fountain. He began to laugh at it.

"He's so full of himself." Thomas said to the camera.

Thomas continued to the living room where everyone else was. It was silent and awkward. He was tempted to break the silence.

"Whoa. You can feel the awkward." He said as everyone looked at him.

"It's that obvious?" Bailey asked smiling.

Thomas looked at her, then the wheelchair. He decided not to ask.

Everyone kept to themselves. No one really spoke for the 5 minutes they were all together. No one did anything either. They all just sat there. Until Legit decided to get up.

"Where you going hotshot?" Eddy asked him.

"To get some food from the kitchen."

"There's food?" Brandon asked jumping up.

"Yeah."

Just then everyone practically ran to the kitchen to snack. That's when the conversations began to kick off.

-Eddy, Brandon, Legit, and Thomas-

"Mafia?" Brandon asked Eddy who made himself a very large sandwich.

"Yep. Born and raised in it."

"That's pretty Epic," said Legit.

"What about you what do you do?" Eddy asked Brandon.

"I rap."

"Yeah?" Thomas asked. "How's that working out for you?"

"It's alright. I'm only doing this crap to get recognition for the stuff I rap."

"What do you do Tom?" Legit asked.

"Not much at the moment. Just weightlifting and gaming."

"Really? I game too."

"What do you play?"

"COD, Halo, and Gears mostly."

"What do you think of WOW?" Brandon asked.

"It sucks."

They all laughed in agreement.

-Bailey, Neal, Rylin, and Alister-

"So, what happened if you don't mind me asking?" Neal asked Bailey.

"I don't mind if you ask."

"Alright, then what happened?"

"Car crash. Nearly killed me."

"I'm so sorry," Rylin said.

"It's okay."

"Do you believe in second chances?" Alister asked.

"Do you?" She asked him staring into his eyes.

Before Alister answered Chris interrupted when he walked in. Bailey turned away from Alister who still stared at her but soon turned to Chris.

"Alright kiddies, you rooms are yours to pick. There are 11 rooms so 2 to a room. Don't care who but you need 2 to a room." After he said that he left and the cameras followed.

Chris walked out front and stood next to the "Make Me Famous" sign. "Well that was interesting wasn't it? Join us next time to see the Epic drama that will take place. Only here on MAKE! ME! FAMOUS!

**-Authors Note-**

**Thank you for reading my 8 hours of work. I hope you enjoyed it and don't worry, if your character didn't talk much, that was either on purpose or I haven't figured out what they should say. Also I need an Intro song. I want something about wanting to be famous but not the TDI theme. PM me if you have an Idea. **


	3. A Change in the Line up

**As asked by the creator of the character, I have been asked to switch out the character with another. I will only be doing this once. He/She asked me because he realized it'll be much harder for me to use his character and I agreed. I will not be doing this again. If you want me to make some changes I will, but I will not do another switch.**

**Also, Im sorry for not posting this sooner. I have just been so busy latly. I was out of town, I couldn't get to a computer long enough to write this and my friends were distracting me. **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

Make Me Famous

Chapter 2

A Change in the Line up

The teens were all here. Laughing. Talking. And enjoying each others company. Some quickly made friends, but other either struggled or didn't really care. The night was clear and beautiful and some of the teens were outside enjoying the air. They have not yet discused sleeping arrangments, nor really cared for what Chris had to say.

Speaking of Chris. Where was he? Oh, there he is!

In the kitchen, on his cell phone, he was just suprised of what he just found out.

"Really," He said. "That sucks. What about Ba-? Alright. Hang on. One sec."

Chris poked his head out of the kitchen and scoped the teens looking for the one he was looking for. He spotted them.

"Bailey." He called. His voice was quiet and worried. This was not good news.

"Yes," Bailey answered smiling at the joke Brandon just told.

"Phone for you."

Bailey's smile quickly faded at the expression on Chris face. She sucked in a breath of air and wheeled herself to the kitchen. When she entered the kitchen, Chris handed her the phone.

"Hello," Bailey spoke softly into the phone.

Outside of the kitchen the others listened to any signs of conversation but Bailey spoke too quiet. They stared at the door of the kitchen waiting for Chris or Bailey to come out. A minute later the teens began to hear crying. It was Bailey. It was easy to tell. Chris would never cry.

Chris walked out of the kitchen, leaving the upset Bailey alone. The others watched Chris, waiting for and explanation. One teen decided to speak out.

"What happened?" Legit asked, breaking the silence.

Chris looked back to the kitchen, then back to Legit. His voice cracked when he began to talk. He was completly worried. "Bailey's mom just died."

Shocked, every teen soon had a worried look. There was no talking, no discussion. This was a sad moment.

A couple hours went by and everyone was outside, saying their good byes to Bailey as she left. In the van. With her things. She wasn't coming back.

Brandon seemed the most destroyed, since the last thing he now will remember is a kiss. From Bailey, on the cheek, before she said good bye.

That is one relationship that won't be happening on Make Me Famous.

The night was quiet, and still. Brandon was the last to go inside.

"Time for bed," Chris said. "We are going to meet the new teen in the morning."

A new teen. A replacement. For Bailey.

-To Be Continued-

**This chapter was not meant to be long. The next one will be. Sorry if your character was not involved. I just needed to post to make sure you wouldn't doubt me. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
